


Strange Life

by Alice_Kingsly



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dimension Travel, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Slow Burn, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Kingsly/pseuds/Alice_Kingsly
Summary: A set of stories about Stephen’s past, present and future. Are you ready for this journey?





	Strange Life

 

“I think it’s enough for today,” Wong said, clothing the book. “I need to return to the library at the end of the hour.”

After the Ancient One’s death Wong started helping Strange with learning new spells. It didn’t mean that everything was easy. In Wong’s opinion, Stephen was a horrible student. Arrogant and impatient, Strange could irritate almost everyone. But he had so much to learn, and the world needed him, so Wong kept spending time with Stephen.

They weren’t friends - not yet – but their forming friendship changed both of the wizards.

 “Okay,” Stephen said, having no objections. He remembered about the new book Wong had brought him today for self-education. He had a lot to learn. “Tea?”

Wong nodded.

“The storm is coming,” he said, looking out of the window.

Strange furrowed his brow.

“Are you going to forecast the weather? Doesn’t sound like a dream job, Wong,” he said sarcastically.

Wong rolled his eyes and caught the mug that had been levitating the air.

Stephen stepped closer and looked out of the window too.

“It may start snowing, but you can’t predict that,” he said, examining the sky. Strange always wanted to be right.

“You still have no idea about the laws of the nature, Stephen. I’m very observant; I have been studying this world for ages. You just can’t understand that,” Wong wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“Well, I’m smart too. I’m a doctor. I know everything about nature…”

Wong rolled his eyes again.

“You spent ages sitting inside of our hospital. What can you know anything about the world? You can’t even predict the snow storm.”

Strange smiled.

“But I can see the future,” he said, glancing to the side of the gateway to Kamar-Taj. The Time Stone was there.

Wong sighed.

“The storm is going to be huge,” he noticed, looking at the crowd. “Somebody can be badly hurt…”

A sudden idea came to Strange’s mind.

“Christine…” he mumbled and rushed to the portal. He needed to get the Infinity Stone back.

 

* * *

 

Doctor Palmer looked around for the last time, checking if she took everything, and then went to the corridor. Her shift ended.

A nurse at the station smiled, noticing her.

“Going home?”

“Yes. Finally!” Christine smiled back. “Hope to get some sleep.”

The nurse nodded.

“Be careful! They say the storm is coming…”

Christine glanced at the doors.

“The night is going to be difficult…” she murmured, thinking about the opportunity to stay in the hospital, but changed her mind quickly. She was too tired. She would be useless. She really needed to get some sleep.

“Okay… Good luck, then!” Christine said, waving goodbye.

Palmer almost reached the doors, dreaming about hot bath, when she heard:

“Christine.”

Palmer started.

“What the ffff… Stephen?”

Christine came round the corner and saw Stephen Strange who was holding out his hand. His weird magic cloak was flapping.

“I’m glad to see you too,” he answered. “Come with me.”

She made a deep breath and then glanced at the nurses station. Everyone was too busy to notice anything.

“You frightened me to death! Stop doing that!”

“I apologize for it,” Stephen was learning to be patient. “But we have no time for this conversation now. Come closer, I’ll help you get home.”

She snorted with anger.

“Why should I do that? And where are you, by the way?” Christine didn’t recognize the place where he was standing.

“The weather is getting worse, the storm is coming, and you won’t be able to get home soon anyway. Besides, your jacket is too thin, you’ll get cold…”

“You cannot predict that.”

Stephen glanced at the Infinity Stone and smiled.

“Trust me, I can.”

Christine smiled back, touched by his care. It was so crazy.

“Well, I don’t know... Do you realize how actually strange it is?” Palmer asked, hesitating. She was a doctor. How could she believe in magic?

Stephen looked out of the shiny circle, examining the corridor.

“Do you see Alicia Branson?” he asked. “She has a cousin, and she’s dreaming about bringing you two together. Branson can’t see you yet, but she’ll do it in twelve seconds if you don’t come with me. Do you really wanna go on date with her cousin?”

“No!” Christine turned her head, searching for Alicia. Stephen was right. Branson was crossing through the corridor, talking to other nurse.

“Eleven,” Strange began to count down.

“Stephen, I can’t do this...”

“Ten…”

“I can get home by myself, really.”

“Nine… Alicia’s going to turn her head and finally notice you. _Eight_.”

“Stephen, I can’t! You, magic… it looks so stupid!” Christine finally protested. “What if it won’t work?”

Palmer imagined herself, jumping in the hospital corridor and trying to touch something in the air. She needed to get some rest, really.

“It’ll work, don’t worry,” Stephen comforted her and held out his hand again. “C’mon.”

Christine sighed, but gave Stephen a hand and followed him. His hand was warm.

A second later they stood in a big hall Christine had never seen before.

“What is that?” she asked, looking around. “A museum? A temple?”

Stephen followed her gaze, proud of himself.

“It’s a New York Sanctum. I live here now… It’s a long story.”

She grimaced.

“So, you brought us here instead of sending me home?” Christine was puzzled.

“He didn’t want to scare you away,” someone said quietly. “Stephen and I thought that it would be better to transport you here first. Jumps in dimension can be very stressful for the ones who aren't prepared for it.”

“Oh, I haven’t introduced you to each other yet,” Stephen pointed at another wizard. “Wong - Christine, Christine – Wong. Christine, an old friend of mine. Wong, my new colleague…”

“Oh,” Palmer smiled. Her face softened.  “Nice to meet you! It’s so great to know that Stephen managed to found _normal_   friends after having _this_.”

She pointed at the Cloak of Levitation. The Cloak waved, protesting.

Wong nodded and answered, smiling:

“It’s nice to see you at last. You’re so special. Stephen really cares about you…”

Strange gave a cough, paying attention to his persona. He felt awkward. Why did he feel awkward?

“Why are you still here, Wong? I thought you were going to leave the Sanctum. The time has come,” he reminded him.

“No, it’s not.”

“Really? You said you needed to return to the library.”

Wong shrugged.

“It can wait.”

Christine laughed. Wong smiled back. Stephen sighed.

“Do you want to make feel stupid? Okay…”

He glanced back at Christine.

“I’m going to create a portal that will transport you to your apartment. Are you ready?”

Christine nodded. Stephen created a gateway, and she saw her living room through the hole. That view made Palmer feel brave, and she wasn’t afraid of stepping inside that time. She’s almost home…

Stephen followed her.

“Where are you going, Stephen?” Wong asked, but Strange didn’t answer. His Cloak waved goodbye to Wong. The portal closed.

They were standing in the middle of Christine’s living room.

“So…” Stephen said, feeling awkward. And angry. He had never felt awkward! It’s all because of Wong and his stupid words…

“So…” Christine smiled. “Thanks for your help. It’s a strange way to drive me home, but…”

“… but it worked,” Stephen looked out of the window. The weather was awful. “You’re welcome.”

He hadn’t noticed the moment when Christine stepped closer and kissed him on a cheek.

“Actually, Wong was right. I really do care about you,” he confessed, looking her in the eyes.

“I know,” Christine laughed, touching his cheek and making a step back. “I love you too.”

When Stephen returned to the Sanctum, he still could feel Christine’s touch on his cheek.

The building was empty.

“She loves me…” he murmured, talking, mostly, to himself.

The Cloak waved again, angrily that time.

“Oh, come on! Christine loves you too,” Stephen answered. “She just doesn’t’ know how to express her feelings. She’s incredible. Give her a chance. You’ll like her.”

The Cloak straightened out as if reaching a compromise.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers! I’m going to write a set of short stories that can be combined into one novel about Stephen. Strange has a special relationship with Time, so these stories will make big jumps too: one chapter can show something about Stephen’s present, another one will help us look into his past. Funny or sad, these stories can show a lot. How did Christine and Stephen meet each other? When did Strange get his watch? How is Christine going to deal with the Cloak of Levitation? Can Stephen prepare for upcoming events in “Infinity War”?  
> I have huge plans, and I hope that I can write this, but… I think that I need your help. The story is nothing without its readers, so, please, if you’re here, and you’ll keep reading, let me know about it. We can discuss stories together, or even choose topics for new chapters. Who knows?  
> Well, that’s it. If you’re still reading this - thank you for your time!


End file.
